Scooby Doo and Ben 10: Mystery at Ded Manor
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben joins the Scooby gang to try out mystery solving. And they're gonna need the alien muscle on this one!


**Here's a oneshot requested from psykeroro. This is also a sequel to the story, 'Scooby Doo and the Alien Boy.' Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

At Marty's Gas, the gas station attendant had finished putting fuel in the Mystery Machine.

"Alrighty. You're all set to go." said Marty.

"Thabks!" Fred waved goodbye abd the gang drove off.

But Mystery Incorporated had a guest with them this time.

Ben Tennyson was taking a break from the hero business to try a new crime solving method; mystery solving.

After recently reuniting with his orphanage pal Daphne Blake, Ben decided to tag along with the famous Mystery Inc to solve a case.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Daph!" Ben hugged Daphne. "I've never gone hunting for real monsters before!"

"No problem, Ben. But we don't really hunt real monsters." Daphne corrected. "Every time we bust a ghost, monster, or ghoulish creep, they all turn out to be bad guys in a mask."

"Because there's always a rational explanation for everything." Velma said. "There's no such thing as monsters or ghosts."

"Teally? Cause that's the exact opposite of what I do." Ben said. "Fighting real monsters and stuff like that happens to me all the time."

"Same goes for us." Shaggy said. "We see so many monsters and mayhem it drives a man crazy!"

"And hungry!" Scooby added. "Very, very, hungry!"

Fred "Well, hope you guys aren't too hungry. Because we've come to our next mystery!"

"Fred! Can we not go to a mystery on purpose?!" Shaggy complained. "Whatever happened to finding one by accident?!"

Ben looked out the window. "Hey! That's Ded Manor!"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped. "D-D-D-D-D-DEAD?!"

"What? No! Not dead, I mean ded! Spelled D-E-D!" Ben told them.

"Well, however you spell it, I wouldn't want to live in that place." Daphne said.

And she had a point. Ded Manor was an dismal old mansion that's been abandoned for years. No one would want to live there.

At least, no one alive.

"Anyway, there's been some weird rumors about Ded Manor." Ben continued.

"What kind of rumors?" asked Daphne.

Ben shrugged. "All kinds. Ghosts, monsters, flashing lights inside. Stuff like that."

"Sounds like a mystery to me!" Fred said. "Let's check it out!"

Ben and the gang entered the spooky old mansion. The teen hero noticed Scooby and Shaggy trembling tenfold, the sound of their chattering teeth annoying him.

"Okay, gang. Let's spilt up and look for clues!" said Fred. "Daphne, Velma and I-"

Fred was going to continue until he was interrupted by the sound of Shaggy and Scooby's chattering teeth growing louder.

"Uh, guys. Why don't you stick with me?" asked Ben.

"Like, I thought you'd never ask!" Shaggy said. He and Scooby rushed to Ben's side.

The gang went their separate ways and the mystery began. Ben saw the scared expressions of Shaggy and Scooby.

Ben sighed. "Remind me why you're mystery solvers again?"

"Search me, dude!" Shaggy said. "But no matter where we go, we always end up being attacked by a crazy monster and stumble onto a mystery!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Ben said. "Every time I try to relax, some alien shows up trying to take over the universe or whatever. It's such a pain."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were exploring in the attic.

It was a ransacked mess.

"Jeepers! Look at this place!" Daphne said. "There are holes all over the walls!"

Velma peeled off the torn wallpaper and saw the holes knocked in. "These holes seem freshly made. Like someone punched them in."

"I don't know why a ghost would demolish his own home." Fred said.

"AHAHAHAAAAA!"

The teen sleuths jumped in fright. A figure in a black hooded cloak. His face was hidden, but the gang saw his boney, skeleton hands.

"I am the ghost of Ded Manor!" the ghost wailed. "Leave or be-"

Suddenly, the phantom was snared in what appeared to be bandages. Fred, Daphne and Velma were caught off guard as they were snared in bandages as well.

* * *

With Shaggy and Scooby right behind him, Ben looked around the dark hallway. "Well, I don't know how we'll find any clues in this old place."

"So, Ben. Why did you become a hero in the first place?" asked Shaggy.

"Well, it was just something I stumbled upon. I found the Omnitrix and the next thing you know, aliens and villains just showed up out of the blue. So instead of just sitting around picking my nose, I'd use the watch to help people. It's as simple as that."

The boys entered a huge room. It was filled with nothing but dust and an old chandelier coated with cobwebs.

"Hmm, nothing here but a bunch of dust." Ben said. "I'd say this is the part where the monster pops out and attacks us."

"WHAT?!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"How do you know that?!" asked Shaggy.

"Because it happens all the time." Ben replied. "A scary monster comes out of nowhere and-"

A dark figure jumped out of the darkness and kicked Ben in the ribs, knocking him back. Then the creature grabbed Shaggy and Scooby then threw them across the room right into Ben.

The boys gazed upon the attacker. He was tall, hulking, was green and covered in scars!

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed. "It's F-F-F-F-FRANKENSTEIN!"

Ben looked closer. "That's not Frankenstein! That's Dr. Viktor!"

It was. Dr. Viktor, a Transylian Ben had encountered before.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Quackenstein?!" Ben snapped, he grunted in pain from his injured ribs.

"That is none of your concern." Dr. Viktor sneered. "You spineless humans will not live to tell the tale anyway!"

Ben got to his feet. "We do have spines!"

"And I think you fractured mine..." Shaggy groaned painfully.

Dr. Viktor grinned his gruesome smile. "Then allow me to finish the job!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Ben activated the Omnitrix and became Whampire. "Let the monster mash begin!"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped. "Zoinks! Ben's a-a-" He gulped. "Vampire!"

"Not, vampire. Vladat." Dr. Viktor groused. Vladats were the predators of Transylians. So Dr. Viktor had and intense hatred for them.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll bite you?" Whampire teased.

Dr. Viktor tightened his fists. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" he roared. "Vladat or not, you will not beat me this time!" He shot streams of electricity at Whampire. Whampire became a bat and dodged the attacks.

While Whampire was tussling with Dr. Viktor, Shaggy and Scooby made their escape.

They ran away into a different room. "Like, I thought we wouldn't make it out alive!"

Scooby looked around. "What about the others?!"

Shaggy blinked. "You're right, Scoob! We better go find the gang and quick!"

* * *

The boy and dog ventured upstairs to find their friends. They heard a voice from behind a door.

They peeked through the cracked door and almost screamed.

A mummy in a black outfit and tall headdress had Fred, Daphne, Velma and a hooded guy bound and gagged with his own bandages.

"Meddling humans..." the mummy growled. "You dare intrude the lair of Kuphulu! You shall pay with your lives and remain my prisoners forever!"

"Oh, boy! This is bad! REALLY bad!" Shaggy panicked. "A mummy's got the gang!"

"We have to do something!" Scooby said.

"Do something?! But what can we do?! We can't go against a monster like that!" Shaggy protested.

Scooby looked at his friend with a determined look. "Shaggy, if Ben can Ben brace enough to take on a monster, then so can we! Our friends need us!"

"But...how? We don't have superpowers..." Shaggy thought until he got an idea. "But mystery solving has given us some powers of our own!"

In the attic, Kuphulu was ready to torture his prisoners until an annoying voice interrupted the moment.

"Oh, for he's a ugly bad fellow, for he's a ugly bad fellow, for he's an ugly bad fellooooow!"

Kuphulu spun around and saw Scooby and Shaggy standing in the doorway like sitting ducks.

"That nobody can deny!" Shaggy finished his mocking song.

"How dare you sing that idiotic prattle to me!" Kuphulu hissed.

"You wanna take it out on us?" Shaggy said. "Well, you better catch us, Pinata head!"

Kuphulu chased after the impudent intruders. He chased them down a hallway and turned a corner.

The moment he did, a trap was activated. His foot was caught in a rope trap that snared his ankle and flung him hard on the floor.

Then a huge piano dropped down and flattened the mummy like a bath mat.

"We did it! The trap worked, Scoob!" Shaggy said. "Gimme some paw!"

Scooby and Shaggy high-fived. "Now, let's go free the gang!"

* * *

With Kuphulu flattened and Dr. Viktor defeated by Whampire, Ben called the Plumbers and arrested the aliens.

"So, those monsters are really aliens?!" Velma said in shock. "Jinkies!"

"Yep. Turns out Dr. Viktor and Kuphulu decided to make Ded Manor their new hide out." Ben said. "Go figure."

"That's two monsters down. That leaves us with this spook." Fred unmasked the phantom, who wasn't a phantom after all.

"It's Marty from the gas station!" Daphne said.

"What's the deal? You like to play Halloween all year long?" Ben joked.

"No, Ben. He was the one who's been busting walls all over the mansion!" Velma said. "But why?"

"I was looking for the gold and jewels I heard was buried here." Marty said.

"So, you're not working for Dr. Viktor?" asked Ben.

"Nope. And I don't want the treasure either." Marty shivered. "Not if it means meeting up with those monsters again! I'm outta here!" Marty dropped his costume and ran back to the gas station.

"Man! I'm just glad you were here for this mystery, Ben!" Shaggy said. "When that freaky Franken-dude showed up, we could have been goners!"

"But don't forget! You guys beat Kuphulu single-handedly!" Ben reminded them.

"Yeah, guys! I couldn't have built a better trap myself!" Fred said. "Although it was a little rough around the edges, but I'll give you an A for simplicity and effectiveness."

Daphne hugged Ben. "Who would've thought you would teach Scooby and Shaggy and thing or two about courage?" She kissed his cheek. "Youvrealky something else!"

"Thanks, Daph." Ben said. Suddenly, he got a call on his Omnitrix. It was from Rook.

"Ben! It is Fistrick! He is causing trouble in Undertown!"

"Okay! Be right there!" Ben said. "Sorry, guys. But I have to go! Undertown needs me!" He activated the Omnitrix and became XLR8. "This won't take long! Meet you at Burger Shack!" And he zoomed away.

"Like, wow! You've got the coolest brother ever, Daphne!" Shaggy said.

Daphne smiled. "I sure do."


End file.
